1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for stripping sheathing and insulation from electrical cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of electrical wiring has been greatly simplified by the use of plastic-sheath cable, such as the type commonly known in the trade as Romex-style cable. The plastic cable normally carries two or three conductive wires with plastic insulation, as well as in uninsulated ground wire.
While the cable is easy to handle, removing the plastic sheath to expose the conductive wires is a troublesome task. Electricians commonly make a longitudinal slit with a utility knife along the length of cable to be stripped. The cable is then spread apart along the slit and broken off at the end of the slit. Some tools have simplified this task by providing a closable handle to clamp a knife blade against the cable to make the longitudinal slit.
The sheathing is quite resilient and resists breaking. Therefore, the tearing of the sheath once a longitudinal slit has been made often results in a jagged edge. The slitting and tearing are also time-consuming. This task slows down the installation job and decreases the productivity of the electrician.